


Glisten and Gleam

by CaptainDog



Series: Thorough Enjoyment [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, Frottage, M/M, Muscles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sweat, comeplay (minor), jack zimmermann's hot bod appreciation, male titty fucking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a nice body and Bitty really really really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glisten and Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> My first PWP since some badfic from 2011, so that's fun. Thanks to [@kestrel337](http://kestrel337.tumblr.com) for the beta!!  
> Title is definitely a RHPS reference.  
> These characters belong to Ngozi Ukazu.

Bitty likes muscles, okay? Nothing wrong with that. Pretty normal for a gay boy. He knows how lucky he is to have Jack as a boyfriend. Not just for his body! Bitty can be a little shallow, but his love is pure and true and whole, thank you very much. Well, maybe not so pure. Because as much as he loves Jack’s face and voice and sense of humor, his tender side and his passion, Bitty is allowed to be ecstatic about the fact that his lover is tall and muscled and has an ass sculpted by angels. 

 

He’s gained even more muscle since joining the NHL, courtesy of a new diet plan and training regimen. Bitty feels dwarfed next to him sometimes, but in the best way. He loves it when Jack picks him up like a ragdoll. Sometimes he just tosses Bitty over his shoulder, puts a hand on his butt, and carries him to bed while Bitty squeals with delight. Other times he’ll scoop Bitty up bridal style. This also delights Bitty because he can curl in, get his hand on Jack’s chest, feel his heartbeat. It’s a really nice chest. 

 

Bitty’s in the kitchen when Jack gets back from the gym. It’s a high-end place, of course it is, so Jack is perfectly able to use their showers without having to feel over-exposed or unclean (not that Jack would complain, he showered at Faber for four years after all). But for whatever reason, today, he arrives home still unbathed. Bitty forgets all about the chilled dough he’d been about to pull out of the fridge, which is saying something. He stares, mouth slightly open as Jack removes his shoes and drops his keys in the little ceramic bowl on the table. 

 

His hair sticks to his forehead. His gray tee is dark with damp patches under his arms, at his neckline, down his back. There’s a sheen of sweat over his skin, which has pinkened around the cheeks, the blush rising from his chest. His chest…

 

“Bits?”   
  


Bitty blinks, torn from his reverie. He keeps looking, though. 

 

“Hm? Oh. Have a good workout, darling?”

 

“Yeah. Felt good.” 

 

Bitty wishes he had been there to watch. He loves to study the flex of Jack’s muscles and the way his face contorts in concentration. 

 

“About to bake something?”

 

He had been, but he shakes his head. “Needs to chill a while longer. I was just checking on it.” 

 

Jack takes Bitty’s word on baking as gospel and doesn’t call bullshit. 

 

Bitty crosses the kitchen to stand in Jack’s space, looking up at him. He’s used to the smell of sweat, has had to be since playing a varsity sport. It doesn’t normally affect him beyond annoyance (Bitty is meticulous about his own hygiene and doesn’t appreciate poor hygiene in others). But right now, feeling the heat coming off Jack’s body in waves, the scent of Jack’s sweaty skin mingled with his sport strength deodorant is intoxicating. Bitty feels light headed. Dazed, he reaches out to grip Jack’s bicep for balance. It doesn’t help. Fuck, Bitty is going to swoon. 

 

“Are you all right?”   
  


Jack is adorable, big blue eyes all wide with concern. 

 

“Uh huh. Just...admiring the view.” 

 

“Bittle, I’m all sweaty and disgusting.”

 

“Sweaty, yes. Disgusting...debatable.” He slides his hand up and down Jack’s bare arm, over the bulge of muscle. His skin is a little tacky from the drying sweat. He sees Jack’s eyes go a little darker. 

 

“You like it?” 

 

Bitty doesn’t say anything. He grips the front of Jack’s t-shirt and uses it to pull him forward. The kiss is sweet, but Bitty’s expression when they pull apart is wicked. He keeps the shirt clenched in his hand and leads a willing Jack through the kitchen, down the hall to the bedroom. 

 

Bitty’s small, but he’s demanding. And Jack listens. He trusts Bitty; doing what he’s told generally works out for the better. So when Bitty tugs the shirt off him none too gently and pushes him to the bed, Jack goes easily. He’s not grinning yet, but there’s that little tug at the side of his mouth. He loves it when Bitty gets like this.

 

Bitty straddles his waist, puts his hands on Jack’s shoulders, leans down to kiss him again. His hands start to slide over Jack’s arms, rubbing and stroking. He moves his mouth to Jack’s jaw and throat. He can feel Jack’s little huff of a laugh against his lips. 

 

“What’s got you so eager?”   
  


“You,” Bitty mumbles. He’s making a trail of kisses down to Jack’s collarbone. 

 

“Uh huh,” Jack says, not believing it can be that simple. 

 

“You just looked so delicious.” He covers Jack’s nipple with his mouth. Jack sighs with pleasure and arches up a little. 

 

“Sorry I’m all gross…” Jack remembers Bitty’s complaints about locker room hygiene. 

 

Bitty’s head pups up and he gives Jack a stern look, negated a little by the fact that he’s still rubbing Jack’s chest with both hands. “Honey,” he says “do not apologize.” 

 

That’s when Jack gets it.

 

“Oh,” he breathes, and then grins. He pushes damp hair from his forehead. Bitty follows the movement of Jack’s arm. 

 

He makes a little whining sound and positively attacks Jack’s chest with his mouth. His hands slide roughly up and down Jack’s sides. He bites, licks, kisses down Jack’s torso. 

 

Jack pushes up a little, in what is not quite a sit-up. His stomach muscles clench, abs standing out more prominently. Bitty groans. He traces the bulges of muscles with his tongue until Jack falls back to the pillows. Bitty moves on to his hipbones. 

 

He inches Jack’s shorts down with little tugs of his fingers. He starts by following the sharp jut of hipbone and then turns his attention to the line of dark hair that grows thicker the further down Bitty follows it. Jack lifts his ass up so that Bitty can pull his shorts and boxer briefs down and  _ Oh. _ That draws Bitty’s eyes to the meaty curve of his thighs. Once the rest of Jack’s clothes are successfully thrown to the side, Bitty crawls between his legs and runs his palms up those thighs. Jack shifts so Bitty can feel the bunch and pull of muscles beneath the hair and skin. A soft coo slips past Bitty’s lips. Jack’s cock twitches, hardening despite not getting any direct attention. Bitty spares it an appreciative glance, but it can wait. 

 

His own dick is throbbing in his pants. He palms at it while his lips continue their work over Jack’s lower body - excluding his cock.    
  
“You getting off, Bits? On me?”

 

“Yes,” Bitty gasps. He moves back up Jack’s body, lifting his legs over Jack’s to straddle his waist again. He kisses him hard. Through the layers of clothes, he ruts against Jack’s belly.    
  
“Fair’s fair, Bittle. You should get undressed.” As he says it, Jack reaches up to lift the hem of Bitty’s shirt. Bitty arches his back up as they both contribute to pulling it off over his head. When his boyfriend’s hands press to his bare skin, however, he grabs Jack by the wrists. As much as he loves Jack’s huge, warm hands on him, -

 

“I have something else in mind.” 

 

He pins Jack’s wrists to the mattress above his head. He doesn’t have the patience to actually tie him up, so he just levels a stern look at Jack. “Keep them there.” 

 

Jack nods, the pale blue of his eyes a thin ring around dilated pupils. 

 

Bitty gets up, standing over Jack, and drops his jeans and underwear. He’s not above gyrating his hips a little as the garments slide down his legs. He kicks them away, to be worried about later. 

 

He ends up with his hands flat on Jack’s chest, grinding his hips against his belly. Jack’s arching his back with each rolling thrust to encourage Bitty. He can feel Jack’s cock smack against his ass every time Jack gets the angle just right. 

 

“ _ Uh-ah-uhn _ …” The noises Bitty makes are soft, but needy and absolutely filthy. Jack’s fists clench, causing both arms to flex up with the effort not to touch. Bitty notices. Jack’s only gotten sweatier; his skin gleams like he’s been rubbed with oil. It’s only when Bitty’s left a little pool of pre-come on Jack’s stomach that he pauses, breathing fast. His eyes are bright. 

 

“I have an idea,” he murmurs. His ears have gone red and Jack grins. He doesn’t even know what the idea might be, but if Bitty is so flustered, it has to be good. 

 

“Yeah?” Jack prompts, but Bitty doesn’t say anything. 

 

He puts his hands on Jack’s shoulders and pulls himself forward, until his legs are spread wide, hips resting over Jack’s chest. He’s almost too broad for Bitty to manage this. His cock is red and so, so hard. He’s almost close enough that Jack thinks Bitty is going to fuck his face. But he stops before he gets in range of Jack’s mouth.

 

Bitty reaches out, takes Jack’s wrists again. Once he pulls them forward to his waist, Jack gets it. He curls his hands around Bitty’s back. Bitty returns his hands to Jack’s chest. This time, he’s making no pretense about massaging Jack’s pecs. They’re huge and firm and the angle of Jack’s arms makes a nice little valley between them, where Bitty’s dick seems to fit perfectly. 

 

It’s a good thing he’s not too far gone to grab for the lube, conveniently on the bedside table next to the alarm clock, or Jack would be at risk of being rubbed raw. Bitty drizzles it generously over Jack’s chest and his own cock. His tongue’s stuck out in concentration as he spreads it over Jack’s skin.

 

Bitty sighs. He begins to rock his hips again. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Bits.” 

 

Bitty’s moan is loud and completely obscene. He arches his back, digs his fingers into Jack’s flesh, and fucks his cleavage. There’s a slick, squelching sound with each thrust. It should be disgusting, but Bitty loves it. Jack seems to love it too. 

 

“Jesus fucking christ. Oh my god. Bitty…” From there, Jack devolves pretty quickly into a mix of Québécois and deep groans. 

 

“Jack, I’m. Ahhh…” 

 

Bitty’s biting his lip hard. His eyes are wide and fixed on Jack, on his face and shoulders and chest. On his own cock, sliding back and forth against his skin. He doesn’t want to look away, but when he starts to come, he closes his eyes and whines as his body trembles. He grips himself and his cock jerks in his hand, painting a filthy line from Jack’s chest to the hollow at the base of his throat. 

 

He gasps, little “ _ ah-ah-ah _ ”s and rubs the head of his dick into Jack’s skin until he’s too sensitive for it. His thighs are shaking, sore from the effort. He slides sideways off of Jack to lie on his back and stare at the ceiling. 

 

“Um,” he starts, and then stops because he’s blushing  _ so _ hard and god, what did he just do? He looks at Jack, worried all of a sudden. But Jack’s looking back at him and smiling, his lips parted and his cheeks pink. Bitty’s release drips translucent white down from his collarbone. Jack drags his fingers through it and if Bitty were in any state to go again, that would do it. 

 

“So was this...was it about…” 

 

Bitty turns toward Jack and hides his face between Jack’s shoulder and a pillow. “‘Bout you,” he mumbles. It’s barely audible. “Your stupid gorgeous body.” 

 

Jack chuckles. “Hey, don’t be embarrassed. Did I seem like I didn’t enjoy it?” 

 

Bitty shakes his head. 

 

“It was good. It was...fuck, I didn’t know you had that in you, Bits. So hot.” 

 

“I didn’t know I had it in me, either.” Relieved that Jack isn’t weirded out, Bitty giggles. His eyes fall again to Jack’s chest. “We’d better get you cleaned up.” 

 

Jack nods. The semen is already going tacky, sticking in his chest hair. He sits up, and Bitty notices that he’s still hard. 

 

“Oh! Oh my goodness, I didn’t even… Here, let me-”

 

Jack waves away Bitty’s hand when he reaches out. Bitty pouts at him. 

 

“Let me wipe this off first. Then you can do what you want.” 

  
Bitty’s still shaky, but he follows Jack to the ensuite bathroom. He is nothing if not a caretaker, so he makes Jack sit on the closed toilet lid while he dampens a washcloth and gently daubs away the mess. Then he sinks to his knees between Jack’s legs, and Jack’s moans echo through the tiled bathroom as Bitty swallows him down. 


End file.
